1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for networking processing sub-systems and more particularly to a method of upgrading existing computers via external connections.
2. Description of Related Art
Upgrading a personal computer (hereinafter PC) may require changing the motherboard and central processing unit (hereinafter CPU). These elements are typically located within the computer, therefore upgrading one or more of these elements can be difficult. As CPU""s and motherboards become outdated, consumers are often faced with a decision; either replace the PC or install an upgrade. Upgrading a PC is often the most cost effective option, however it can be difficult. Even installing external components, thereby avoiding the internal workings of a PC, can require a difficult configuration process.
A known technology of networking devices is Jini(trademark) of Sun Microsystems. Jini(trademark) is a java-based software technology that assists in networking PC""s and peripherals. When plugged into a network, a Jini-enabled device will broadcast its presence. Network clients that are ready to use that device can request the necessary software from the device, bypassing a server or a network administrator. This architecture builds on top of an existing network. A disadvantage of this technology is that the network is assumed to have been configured in advance.
To enable autoconfiguration of shared resources and shared services in a network of processor sub-systems requires that the following problems be solved: detection of a new network connection; assignment of a network address without user intervention; and an implementation of a resource and service sharing protocol.
The first problem relating to the detection of a new device has been solved by plug-and-play technology. For example, the Linux operating system (OS) allows many Ethernet cards/token ring cards to work automatically upon insertion into the system. The second problem relating to address assignment is currently being worked on in the industry. A known solution is a configuration management protocol, an example of which is the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) that lets network administrators centrally manage and automate the assignment of Internet Protocol (IP) addresses in an organization""s network.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of implementing a sharing protocol in a network of processor sub-systems.
The inventor suggests that to enable the user to upgrade a PC, a method of reshaping the PC and providing connectors so that an upgrade box can be connected externally to the PC should be advanced. In this way, an existing CPU, hard-drive (hereinafter HD), etc., may be updated easily. The upgrade may interface seamlessly with the PC. To the user the PC may function as if a new device has been installed. For example, a HD upgrade has been installed, the PC may automatically configure to accept the HD upgrade. The HD upgrade may perform functions in the place of the old HD. In reality proxies for new applications are installed on the PC while the programs are installed on the HD upgrade according to the direction of the installation software. This method works on an existing distributed display platform such as X Windows. The seamless integration may use methods of the display server.
The present disclosure is directed to an information processing system having a personal computer (PC) coupled to an upgrade. The PC may have a first proxy client registered with a first registry. The PC may further have a broadcast listener for receiving messages sent by a second broadcaster and for creating the first proxy client. The first proxy client establishes a connection with a second port listener on the upgrade on a second established channel. The PC may also have the first registry for registering a first resource local to the PC. The PC may have a first proxy server for communicating with a second proxy client and accessing the first resource. The PC may also comprise a broadcast module for broadcasting a message, and a broadcast listener for receiving a response from the upgrade issued upon receipt of the message, and for creating the first proxy client to access the second resource local to the upgrade. The PC may have a port listener for, in response to receiving a further message from the upgrade, creating a first proxy server for enabling the upgrade to access a first resource local to the PC.
The upgrade may have a second registry for registering a second resource local to the upgrade, and a second proxy server for communicating with the first proxy client and for accessing the second resource to provide an upgrade to components of the PC. The upgrade may further have a second broadcaster for communicating a network address for the upgrade and a port number on a second established channel, and a second port listener for creating the second proxy server. The upgrade may also have the second proxy client, registered with the second registry, for communicating with the first proxy server. The second resource may be a software component, a hardware component, or a software component embodied in a hardware component. The upgrade may have a broadcast module for broadcasting a message, and a broadcast listener for receiving a response from the PC issues upon receipt of the message, and for creating a second proxy client to access a first resource local to the PC. The upgrade may also comprise a port listener for, in response to receiving a further message from the PC, creating the second proxy server for enabling the PC to access the second resource local to the upgrade. The upgrade may be external to the PC.
The present disclosure is also directed at a method for modifying a PC. The method may provide an upgrade capable of broadcasting a message with an internal protocol (IP) address and a port number representing the upgrade. The method may create a proxy client on the PC to set up, in response to the message, communications with a port of the upgrade indicated by the port number. The method may create a proxy server on the upgrade, to handle a request from the proxy client for access to a second resource. The method may also register a second interface to the second resource, with the PC, for access to the second resource from the PC.
The method may provide the PC capable of broadcasting a further message with a further IP address and a further port number representing the PC. The method may create a further proxy client on the upgrade to set up, in response to the further message, communications with a further port of the PC indicated by the further port number. The method may create a second proxy server on the PC, to handle a second request from the second proxy client for access to a first resource. The method may register a first interface to the first resource, with the upgrade, for access to the first resource from the upgrade. The upgrade may be external to the PC. The second resource may be a software component, a hardware component, or a software component embodied in a hardware component.
An alternative method according to the disclosure may include enabling a personal computer (PC) to address a resource registered with an upgrade. The alternative method may create first proxy client at the PC for communication with the upgrade, the first proxy client being representative of the resource registered with the upgrade. The method may register the first proxy client as a first local resource with a registry of the PC. The method may also create a second proxy server at the upgrade for handling a request from the first proxy client. The upgrade may address a resource registered with the PC. This may be accomplished by creating a second proxy client at the upgrade for communication with the PC, the second proxy client being representative of the resource registered with the PC, registering the second proxy client as a second local resource with a registry of the upgrade, and creating a first proxy server at the PC for handling a request from the second proxy client. The upgrade may be external to the PC. The second resource may be a software component, a hardware component, or a software component embodied in a hardware component.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be used in connection with the accompanying drawings.